Belarus x The World
by SotKanin
Summary: Distintas parejas con Bielorrusia. Yuri, hetero, yaoi, Nyotalia, 2P, crack... Cualquier cosa vale.
1. Chapter 1

Oh, adoro a Bela, en serio, y a muchas parejas con ella. Por eso hice esta cosa que nadie leerá porque creerán que no hay yaoi (?). xD

¡Belarus x World!

De momento, tengo algunos personajes pensados.

Mucha variedad, si. En fin, si queréis ver como quedaría cualquiera con Bielorrusia, lo decís.

Yuri, yaoi, hetero, con nyotalias, 2P, darks... Lo que sea, ya me inventaré algo si me decís una cosa de lo más crack xD

Yo, por mi parte, empiezo con una pareja que me gusta.

**BELARUS X THE WORLD**

**Corea del Sur & Belarús**

_Im Yong Soo & Natasha Arlovskaya_

Agh, era tan molesto. Sentía su cabeza a punto de explotar, pero el coreano seguía hablando, ella no le escuchaba, solo le veía mover los labios... _blah_ _blah blah blah blah... _era lo único que podía escuchar del parloteo incesante de Yong.

Ella miró hacia los lados, con desinterés. No había nadie por ahí cerca que pudiera salvarla, así que tendría que arreglárselas ella solita.

—¡China! —Exclamó, señalando detrás del coreano, en un desesperado intento por quitárselo de encima, y éste se giró rápidamente. Genial, Natasha vio su oportunidad y se levantó dispuesta a huir.

—Que bromista. Pero Aniki no está aquí. —Rió divertido Yong, agarrándola del brazo. Ella puso los ojos en blanco, resignándose a tener que aguantarle, y volvió a sentarse.

Natasha dejó caer la cabeza entre los brazos, resoplando. Por favor, que se callara... a ella la daba igual si había ganado a Alfred al Call of Duty Online, ni lo que había cenado hacía 249 días, ella lo que quería era que se callara, solo eso, ¿era mucho pedir?

Empezaba a plantearse quien era el primero en su lista de personas molestas, si Lituania, Prusia, Polonia, Estados Unidos, o el mismo coreano. Pero es que los cinco estaban bastante igualados, no podía aguantarles, seguramente era culpa de ella por tener tan mal humor, y todo eso, pero no podía remediar eso. El caso es que Yong no se callaba.

—Idiota... —Murmuró la bielorrusa. Frunció el ceño al ver que él estaba tan ocupado con su monólogo que no la hizo caso, ni siquiera la habia oído. —¡Cállate de una vez, pesado!

Yong se calló, mirándola sin entender eso.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, suavizando su expresión, y su voz.

—Es que no me importa nada de lo que dices, Yong. No me interesa saber lo gracioso que es Japón negando que esos mangas hentai que hay debajo de su cama no son suyos.

—¿Qué? Pero si eso lo dije hace ya un rato, ahora estaba contándote algo muy interesante, ¿no me estabas escuchando?

Natasha negó con la cabeza, ¿para qué mentir? No le hacía ni puñetero caso, sinceramente.

Yong se arrodilló en frente de ella, volviendo su expresión seria. Natasha arqueó una ceja, sin entender qué demonios hacía ese idiota.

—Natasha Arlovskaya. —Hizo una pequeña pausa, cogiendo la mano de ella. A la bielorrusa se le marcó una venita en la frente, intentando advertirle con una fulminante mirada que a ella NO le gustaban las bromas, porque se olía algo por el estilo. Notó que la ponía algo en el dedo. —¿Quiéres casarte conmigo?

La rubia se sonrojó bruscamente, levantando una pierna para darle una patada en toda la cara, el coreano soltó un "ay" y calló de espaldas, con la marca de la suela de la bota de Natasha en el rostro.

Sin embargo, la que gritó fue ella.

—¡Serás *****! ¿¡Qué ***** es esta **** *****, pedazo de ****!? —Exclamó, agitando la mano, intentando deshacerse de la culebra que estaba enroscada en su dedo, no era muy grande, pero se pegó un buen susto al verla.

Yong empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

—¡Te la vas a comer, Yong!

El coreano calló y tragó saliva. Natasha era perfectamente capaz de decirlo en serio, y él ya había comido hacía poco.

**~o~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pareja: **LietBela histórico del Gran Ducado.

**BELARUS X THE WORLD**

**Lituania & Belarús**

_Toris Laurinaitis & Natasha Arlovskaya_

—¡Natasha! —Gritó el lituano mientras se acercaba a la que por aquel entonces era su mujer, aunque la edad humana de Natasha no superaba la mayoría de edad, solo era una niña, Toris ya tenía un aspecto más adulto, pero ella crecía rápido y no tardaría en alcanzar su aspecto adulto. —¡Ven aquí!

La rubia se giró, agarrando su arco con una sola mano, y alzando la mano libre le enseñó claramente el dedo corazón, dando a entender el caso que le iba a hacer. Volvió a darle la espalda y salió corriendo, saltando entre los árboles y arbustos con agilidad, escuchando como Toris la seguía, y al cabo de un par de minutos la pisaba los talones, ella jadeaba y sentía que iba a explotar si seguía corriendo así. El chico era más rápido que ella.

Repentinamente Natasha se detuvo y se giró con rapidez hacia él, poniendo una flecha en el arco y tensando la cuerda, apuntando al chico. Éste frenó en seco, reaccionando rápido.

—¡Deja de seguirme! —Protestó la chica.

—¡Deja de huir! —Replicó Toris.

Ella tensó más la cuerda. Solo tenía que soltarla para que la flecha saliera disparada hacia él, y ya no tendría que preocuparse de que la persiguiera.

Sin embargo, aún era una cría. Toris empezó a caminar hacia ella, ignorando el arco que apuntaba a su pecho (por aquel entonces era más valiente) y las manos de Natasha empezaron a temblar. No podía hacerlo.

Suspiró y bajó el arco, soltándolo y retrocediendo, no podía alejarse demasiado porque detrás de ella había un pequeño barranco... hasta que tropezó con una raíz que sobresalía del suelo. Chilló y calló hacia atrás, resbalando en el borde de aquella cuesta y cayendo por el pequeño saliente.

—-¡Natasha!

Toris corrió hacia ella y saltó el pequeño barranco sin pensárselo, consiguiendo caer bien después de bajar peligrosamente aquella empinada cuesta. Se acercó a la chica, que tenía la ropa llena de polvo y tierra, y algunos arañazos visibles en la piel. Su cabello se había llenado de algunas pequeñas ramitas.

—¡Ay! ¡No te acerques! —Protestó Natasha, pero él hizo caso omiso. Se acercó y la cogió en brazos con facilidad, aunque ella empezó a revolverse, enseguida se quedó quieta, mirando a otro lado y con los mofletes hinchados y el ceño fruncido, enfurruñada. —Idiota.

Toris suspiró y se la llevó de vuelta al castillo. Curó los arañazos que tenía Natasha, llevando también ropa limpia para que la rubia se cambiara. Ésta miró el camisón de reojo, mirándole después a él, como si esperara algo.

El lituano tardó unos segundos en captarlo.

—Pero... ¡eres mi mujer!

Ella frunció el ceño, sonrojándose levemente, y señaló la puerta con gesto decidido. Toris soltó un quejido y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta y esperando frente a esta.

Natasha se cambió rápidamente y luego se tumbó en la cama de espaldas a la puerta, haciéndose un ovillo. Segundos después la puerta volvió a abrirse, y le notó sentarse en la cama a su lado.

—No te enfades... —Pidió con tono triste, acariciando su cabello. Ella giró la cabeza para mirarle, frunciendo el ceño. —Deja de intentar escaparte, no puedes ir con tu hermano, y lo sabes.

Ella se apartó bruscamente y se abrazó a la almohada. El lituano suspiró y se marchó a la otra habitación para dormir.

Debían ser las tres de la madrugada cuando Natasha se despertó. Miró hacia los lados, angustiada y asustada en la oscuridad, ahogando un gritito, había vuelto a tener pesadillas. Intentó tranquilizarse, escondiéndose debajo de las mantas, temblando, pero la parecía escuchar ruidos extraños constantemente. Finalmente apartó las mantas de una patada, saltó de la cama y salió corriendo a la habitación donde estaba durmiendo Toris.

Se subió a su cama intentando no hacer ruido y se acurrucó a su lado, metiéndose entre sus brazos y agarrándose a la camisa de Toris. Estaba temblando y cerraba los ojos con fuerza, creyendo que en cualquier momento un horrible monstruo la atacaría en la oscuridad. Sin embargo, poco a poco fue tranquilizándose, hasta que se quedó dormida.

El lituano esbozó una suave sonrisa, sabía que era demasiado orgullosa como para tomarse bien que él estuviera despierto, así que simplemente disfrutó de la presencia de la joven, que cada día parecía más mayor, y no tardaría en crecer.

Así podría dejar de ir a confesarse por tener pensamientos pedófilos.

**oxo**

**Siguiente pareja: **2P!KorBela


	3. Chapter 3

Ya lo tenía medio escrito, así que no tardé mucho en acabarlo xD

**2P!KorBela.**

Todos los personajes que se mencionen son 2P

Como no encontré gran cosa sobre 2P!Corea, se me ocurrió hacerle serio y frío, violento y borde a veces, pero también muy tímido con algunas personas, y que se ponga nervioso fácilmente, no le gusta ser el centro de atención, habla poco, etc... Espero que así les guste xD

**BELARUS X THE WORLD**

**2P!Corea x 2P!Bielorrusia**

_**Im Yong Soo x Natasha Arlovskaya**_

—Entonces... no quieres comerte mis galletas porque crees que son inglesas. —Murmuró la chica desalentada, dejando la bandeja encima de la mesa. Acostumbraba a llevar galletas a las conferencias, si.

—No. No quiero comérmelas porque haces lo mismo que Inglaterra con ellas. —Replicó sin interés Yong, que estaba sentado, con la cabeza apoyada en la mano y cara de aburrimiento.

La rubia ladeó la cabeza, confundida. No entendía a que se refería, si ella no le hacía nada raro a las galletas, no era culpa suya si caía veneno para ratas en la masa. Suspiró y observó al coreano con sus ojos rosados muy abiertos, MUY fijamente.

Éste frunció levemente el ceño y apartó la mirada al notar que ella clavaba la suya en él.

—¿Qué?

Natasha esbozó una amplia sonrisa y se acercó, sentándose sobre sus piernas, poniendo las suyas a ambos lados de las del coreano. Éste se sonrojó bruscamente y levantó las manos, como si temiera tocar donde no debía accidentalmente.

—¡A mi hermano le molesta que esté contigo, cree que todo el mundo va a aprovecharse de mi! Pero si a Rusia le molesta, a mi me apetece más hacerlo, ¿sabes? —Parloteó alegremente, siguiendo la conversación... o más bien, el monólogo, porque Yong estaba demasiado ocupado intentando que ella no se le pegara más, e intentando no apartar la mirada de... bueno, miraba a cualquier parte que no fuera ella. Porque, maldita sea, la bielorrusa llevaba demasiado escote. Bueno, en realidad solo un poco, pero lo suficiente como para que él se pusiera nervioso. —Oh, Yong, ¡no me escuchas!

Protestó Natasha, frunciendo el ceño e inflando las mejillas.

—Los demás empiezan a mirarnos... —Murmuró con la voz ahogada, deseando que la tierra le tragara. Efectivamente, algunos de los demás países les lanzaban miradas curiosas.

A ella le daba igual. Soltó un gritito, y él se asustó, pero enseguida vio que ella empezaba a reírse.

—¡Pareces un tomate, Yong! —Exclamó divertida. Como si él no lo supiera, el caso es que no era necesario que se lo recordara. Natasha alzó la cabeza y casi le besó la frente, pero él ladeó bruscamente la cabeza, evitando el contacto. Ella parpadeó, sin entender por qué le avergonzaba tantísimo un simple beso, que además era en la frente.

—No me gusta ser el centro de atención. —Dijo mientras intentaba buscar algo tras lo que esconderse. Ahogó una leve exclamación de sorpresa cuando Natasha se inclinó hacia él, riendo, y apartó aún más las manos de ella cuando notó el pecho de la bielorrusa contra el suyo. —¡N-Natasha!

—¿Siiii? —Dijo esta tranquilamente, jugueteando con algunos mechones de cabello del coreano, sin darse cuenta de lo nervioso que se ponía éste ante el contacto físico (sobretodo si era con ella), a pesar de que se lo repitiera siempre.

Él frunció el ceño, intentando mantenerse serio. Intentó empujarla un poco, pero lo único que consiguió fue hacer que Natasha se moviera un poco y seguidamente se apretara todavía más contra él, mientras que Yong notaba el corazón a punto de salírsele por la boca. No podía evitarlo, cada vez estaba más sonrojado. Volvió a hacer un débil intento de quitársela de encima, consiguiendo solo que ella se diera un pequeño golpe en la espalda con la punta de la mesa. Arqueó levemente la espalda, soltando un leve quejido, que en los oídos de Yong sonó como un gemido. Se tapó el rostro con las manos, y Natasha le miró sin entender por qué hacia eso.

—... ¿Yong? —Le llamó, cogiendo con delicadeza una de las manos de él para apartarlas. Yong no intentó soltarse, era excesivamente cuidadoso con ella, sobretodo porque Natasha podía ponerse a llorar enseguida ante el más mínimo gesto brusco o violento hacia ella. —¿Qué te pasa?

Él negó con la cabeza, echando una nerviosa mirada a su mano, que seguía agarrada a la de Natasha. Tragó saliva, haciendo un pequeño esfuerzo por mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Estás enfadado? —Insistió la bielorrusa, acercando la mano libre al rostro de él. Sin embargo, recibió un manotazo en ella y la apartó enseguida, al instante las lágrimas comenzaron a aparecer en sus ojos.

—N-no, no... no llores, joder, no llores por estupideces. —Dijo rápidamente, dándose cuenta de que así solo conseguía empeorarlo. No podía evitar ser algo violento a veces, sobretodo cuando estaba nervioso. Aún así, no quería pedir disculpas, odiaba hacerlo.

Natasha le soltó la mano para apartarse de él y levantarse. Le dio la espalda, pero antes de poder dar un paso notó un suave tirón en el vestido y giró la cabeza, viendo al sonrojado coreano agarrando la tela del vestido, éste apartó la mirada cuando ella estableció contacto visual. A Yong le era muy difícil hacer eso, solía mostrarse insensible cuando veía a alguien triste por lo que consideraba una tontería; y todavía era más raro que hiciera eso en público.

Ella sonrió dulcemente y volvió a recuperar su asiento en las piernas del coreano. Le besó la mejilla, pero Yong giró la cabeza y la dio un corto y rápido beso en los labios.

Natasha se sorprendió, y ya no parecía humanamente posible que el coreano pudiera estar más rojo. O si. Italia del Norte silbó desde su asiento no muy alejado de ellos, gritando la típica frase del hotel. Y entonces Yong si que no pudo estar más rojo. Frunció el ceño y agarró a Natasha de la cintura, levantándola un poco para ponerse de pie y dejarla sobre la silla. La bielorrusia intentó detenerle, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, el coreano cogió un bolígrafo y lo lanzó contra la cabeza del italiano, que no tardó en lanzarle una mirada asesina e intentar avalanzarse sobre él, pero alguien intentó detenerle, el italiano le insultó, más personas se metieron, discutían, y la mayoría de las naciones se animaron al ver una pelea e intentaban molestarse entre ellos para que se pusieran más violentos, y todos empezaron a pelearse, gritando frases que Natasha no pudo escuchar porque Rusia apareció repentinamente y la tapó los oídos desde atrás. La bielorrusa soltó un gritito de pánico y se echó a temblar, apartándose rápidamente.

La cosa es que, por un motivo u otro, la mayoría parecían interesados en unirse a esa batalla campal y eso se convirtió en una lluvia de insultos, amenazas, retos y golpes.

Natasha agarró la mano del coreano, asustada, y éste la miró de reojo y comenzó a andar para sacarla de allí, pero no pudo avanzar mucho. Al dar un par de pasos se interpusieron accidentalmente entre la pelea que estaban teniendo Canadá y Estados Unidos, y éste último no consiguió reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido como para que el puñetazo que iba dirigido a su hermano golpeara el estómago de la chica. Ésta soltó un gritito de dolor, soltando la mano de Yong y llevándose las manos al estómago.

Entonces todos se callaron al escuchar el grito de Natasha. Y no por eso precisamente, sino por Yong. Estados Unidos soltó una maldición por lo bajo, no pensaba disculparse ni sentirse culpable precisamente, pero no había querido golpearla a ella; y al darse cuenta de que Yong estaba allí, retrocedió un par de pasos. Más que nada, por la mirada asesina que tenía éste y el aura oscura que le envolvía, mascullando algo por lo bajo, seguramente no halagos, antes de avalanzarse sobre el americano.

**~o~**

2P!Corea me parece tierno :3 Aw, ahora me encanta el 2P!KorBela, debo escribir más sobre ellos (?)


	4. Chapter 4

Toca yuri ~

Esta pareja es rara, tampoco es tan crack porque tienen cosas históricas en común, pero al menos no he visto ningun fic ni nada.

**BELARUS X THE WORLD**

**Bielorrusia & Fem!Polonia**

_Natasha Arlovskaya & Violetta Lukasiewiczk_

—Esto es humillante.

Violetta soltó una risa, observando la expresión malhumorada de Natasha con una sonrisilla burlona, acercándose a ella con pasitos cortos y rápidos, girando la silla donde estaba sentada hacia el espejo.

Natasha se sonrojó bruscamente al ver su cabello amarrado en una coleta baja a un lado de la cabeza, con un coletero con un lazo rosa, su flequillo estaba completamente recogido por horquillas de diversos tonos de rosa con brillantes, en formas de corazones, a excepción de algunos mechones de cabello que caían libres por delante de sus orejas. La raya de ojos rosa oscuro y las pestañas realzadas por el rimel hacían que sus ojos azul violáceo resaltaran más, y sus labios estaban pintados de un suave y sutil tono rosa claro. Sus muñecas estaban repletas de pulseras de tonos pastel y rosado, que tintineaban cada vez que hacía algún movimiento.

—Esto es... —Masculló Natasha observando su propio reflejo, frotándose levemente las mejillas, el sonrojo comenzó a desaparecer. —Totalmente...

—Súper _cool._

—...Rosa. Cursi. Vomitivo.

La polaca dejó escapar una suave risita, volviendo a girar la silla giratoria donde estaba sentada la bielorrusa. Se inclinó hacia ésta, apoyando sus manos en los reposabrazos de la silla.

Natasha la lanzó una mirada asesina.

—Vamos, querida, no me mires así. Estás súper mona. —Canturreó Violetta con una sonrisa burlona. Alzó una ceja al ver que la otra fruncía el ceño. —Oh, no vas a matar a tu novia, Tash. —Dijo mientras se sentaba sobre las piernas de la bielorrusa.

Natasha volvió a enrojecer por la cercanía, y por el diminutivo con el que solo Violetta la llamaba. La polaca acercó el rostro al contrario, Natasha frunció el ceño pero no intentó apartarse.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe y un flash iluminó la estancia un instante, seguido de una risa particular fácilmente reconocible.

—¡Julchen! —Exclamó Natasha, apartando bruscamente a Violetta, que soltó un quejido por el poco cariñoso trato recibido, pero la bielorrusa no la prestó atención y se dispuso a salir corriendo detrás de la albina, que salió por patas. Sin embargo, la polaca se puso delante de ella rápidamente. —¿¡Qué demonios hace esa aquí!?

—¡Como que es la medio hermana... prima... como quieras llamarlo, de Liet! O sea, que viene de visita, o a molestar, más bien. Es totalmente molesta. ¡Pero déjala, no vayas a...!

Natasha frunció el ceño y la apartó de un empujón, ignorando las protestas de la chica. Salió corriendo detrás de Julchen, y Violetta no se lo pensó dos veces antes de seguir a su novia.

—¡Tú, maldita extinta toca-capitales, más te vale borrar esa fotografía! —Gritó Natasha, que iba ganando distancia con la prusiana.

—¡No me da la gana! Kesesesese. Seguro que el húngaro me paga por ella. —Se burló Julchen entre carcajadas mientras huía. —¡Ve a profanar Varsovia, loca de los cuchillos!

—¡Voy a hacerte otra cicatriz a juego con la que tienes! ¡Para!

—¡Hago lo que me salga de Königsberg! ¡Soy demasiado asombrosa como para morir!

Cuando Natasha estaba a punto de alcanzar a la albina, Violetta apareció repentinamente por un pasillo delante de ellas, al parecer había tomado un atajo. Dio un traspie y tropezó, cayendo al suelo, pero se levantó enseguida, algo aturdida. Natasha frunció el ceño al ver lo peligrosamente cerca que estaba de las escaleras, pero enseguida la ignoró.

—¡Apártate del medio! —Exclamó Julchen, que intentó esquivar a la polaca, pero la empujó accidentalmente y Violetta retrocedió un par de pasos, perdiendo el equilibrio al encontrarse repentinamente al borde de las escaleras, ahogó un gritillo y agitó los brazos en el aire.

—_NIE! _—Gritó Natasha, olvidándose de Julchen. Se lanzó hacia la polaca y la hizo una especie de placaje mientras la agarraba; ambas cayeron hacia un lado en el suelo, rodando un poco antes de detenerse.

Julchen las observó con curiosidad.

—¡NASH! ¡Eres una bruta, creo que me he roto una uña! ¡Como que estoy totalmente enfadada contigo! ¿¡Cómo te atreves a ignorarme de esa manera y, o sea, empujarme y todo, dos veces!?

Mientras Violetta se quejaba de la poca delicadeza de la bielorrusa al salvarla de caerse por las escaleras, esta estaba sobre ella, aguantando los gritos de Violetta sin decir nada, jadeando y con la cabeza agachada, la coleta se había deshecho y parte del cabello caía libremente; estaba sentada, casi tumbada sobre la polaca, con ambos brazos a los lados de esta, y las piernas de ambas entrelazadas.

La verdad es que era una posturita un tanto vergonzosa para ella. Su cara parecía un tomate en ese momento.

Julchen esbozó una maliciosa sonrisa y alzó la cámara, haciendo una foto antes de salir huyendo.

Natasha frunció el ceño y se dispuso a levantarse con algo de dificultad, pero antes de salir corriendo Violetta, que estaba sentada en el suelo, la agarró de la falda. Natasha la miró con expresión molesta, dispuesta a apartarla de malas maneras, pero se detuvo al ver el ceño fruncido de la polaca, que tenía algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

—O sea, que no me escuchas. ¿Vas a ir otra vez por esa foto? ¡Como que debería darte igual que cualquiera la vea, se supone que me quieres! ¿Qué importa que la gente lo sepa?

Natasha suavizó su expresión y la observó en silencio unos segundos. Seguidamente se agachó y depositó un suave beso en los labios de Violetta. Se apartó enseguida, muy roja.

—A la mierda la foto, esa estúpida va a aprender a no empujar a mi novia hacia unas escaleras.

Pronunció las palabras 'mi novia' con dificultad, era un poco torpe para esas cosas, la avergonzaba dar muestras de afecto. Antes de que la polaca pudiera reaccionar, Natasha salió corriendo en la dirección por la que se había ido Julchen.

**oxoxo**

¡Me encanta el yuri PolBela/BelaPol, en serio! ¿A nadie más? :'D

**Siguiente pareja: **Nyotalia!KorBela


End file.
